


Betting on Chances

by TheBigLoserQueen



Series: School Hentai AU [1]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Academy, Age Difference, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - School, Confessions, F/M, Fluff, Het, Human, Light Angst, Love Confessions, Modern Era, One-Sided Attraction, Promises, School, Teacher-Student Relationship, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-08
Updated: 2019-01-08
Packaged: 2019-10-06 21:01:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17352515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBigLoserQueen/pseuds/TheBigLoserQueen
Summary: Thornstriker never suspected one of the school's more infamous students had feelings for her.





	Betting on Chances

Thornstriker had only been teaching at the Kaon Academy for Boys for two years now, but she enjoyed it. Despite the strange tradition of unmarried faculty being allowed to use a “privilege” that let them date of age seniors, it was an excellent school. She was teaching some of the best in the state! And she liked her students; they were all so hardworking and diligent.

Of course, the Academy did have some students that weren’t so motivated. Some were here mainly because their parents had power somewhere and they would give donations. Thornstriker found that they were still good kids though, despite not being on the same academic level as others.

Bloodshed was one of them. When she had first met him, he was a sophomore and already had a reputation. He didn’t really try in his classes and would ditch a lot; the rumors were he was out having sex with older women. Some of the teachers thought of him as a thug, the boy having gotten into plenty of fights with other students and outside of school. A lot of students and staff were afraid of him. It didn’t help that he always had this angry, hard look on his face, almost as if he were threatened anyone who came close.

However, because he was the only son of the vice principal at the Kaon Academy for Girls, there wasn’t a whole lot that anyone could do. So, knowing everyone else was afraid of him, she had decided to try her best to treat him just like any other student.

She was surprised to find that he wasn’t like the rumors. He was a quiet and kind young man who was actually smart and deeply misunderstood. Something he didn’t try to clarify because he preferred being alone and not being bothered.

The reputation all started because Bloodshed apparently had an unfortunate resting face that made it look like he was glaring. It didn’t help that when he could get nervous, the “glare” would intensify. Because people misunderstood him, he would end up getting into fights, though he never started them. He only fought back to protect himself. The reason he would ditch all the time was because he didn’t like people staring at him or whispering about him, which they did often whenever he was a “sitting duck” in class.

He didn’t deny the rumors regarding his sexual activities though. She tried to discourage that as best as she could, but it was admittedly embarrassing for her to bring up in the first place. She was a virgin and had never been comfortable freely discussing sex outside of medical terms. It didn’t help that Bloodshed’s only friend Novabomb would tease her about it too.

Still, despite that, Bloodshed was a nice young man and merely misunderstood. Since getting to know him, he got into less fights and stopped ditching as much. His grades had really improved these past two years; he was going to end his junior year with a 3.4 GPA! No one ever would have thought he could do that… but she knew. She knew he could do it if he tried.

Though she never could have known he would do something like this.

“I… I’m sorry, what…?”

Bloodshed didn’t reply and just continued to stare at her, practically towering over her with that neutral, unreadable glare on his face. It was after school, and she had been alone in her classroom, finishing up some paperwork. That was when Bloodshed came in and asked if he could talk to her. She hadn’t thought anything of it and, of course, gave him the okay.

Now he was standing in front of her, the two of them barely three feet apart as Thornstriker just stared at him with wide eyes and an agape mouth. Bloodshed… Did he just… confess to her?

She bit her bottom lip, looking over his shoulder at the door. Primus, she prayed no one came in here. She didn’t want someone to overhear this and misunderstand the situation. She could get fired if someone thought she was in a relationship with an underage student!

“I… I don’t understand,” she said softly, holding her hands to her chest. “I-I’m your teacher-!”

“I don’t care about that.” He took a step closer to her, Thornstriker taking one step back. “I… I’ve liked you for a long time, Miss Thornstriker. And… I’m going to be a senior next semester. So I… want you to choose me. Use your privilege and choose me to date next year.”

Thornstriker was at a complete loss for words. Primus, when did this happen? When did Bloodshed start to have feelings for her?! It didn’t make any sense. She was just his teacher! She only saw him at school! The most time they had ever spent together was when he came in during lunch or after school for help on homework. Did she make him think that she was coming onto him or trying to flirt with him? She was just trying to be a good teacher!

Maybe he was just getting confused. After all, Bloodshed was still young… maybe he was getting his feelings confused. She knew he had never liked teachers, so maybe the respect he felt for her was just getting confused with romantic feelings. That had to have been the case! And if it was, then she would have to rectify it before it got out of hand.

“Miss Thornstriker-”

Two hands gently grasped her upper arms, causing her to gasp as she forced to look at the young man. He almost looked desperate, his eyes locked on her now reddening face.

“Please. I’ve always like you, just-! Just give me a chance. Choose me next year, please, I want you to choose me… Please.”

“Bloodshed-” She reached up to gently push away from him. He thankfully let go, but she couldn’t help but wince from the dejected look on his face. He must have known what he was going to say… The least she could do was be gentle with him, so he wouldn’t be too upset. “Please, I-I’m your teacher, I can’t-”

“It wouldn’t matter next year,” he insisted. “It’s allowed at the school, you just have to put in the application – I’ll be eighteen when the new school year starts.”

“That’s not – Bloodshed, you shouldn’t be so hasty. Th-The privilege is supposed to be used if I-I hope to marry a student. And you’re still so young, you shouldn’t settle on someone just because you’re misunderstanding your feelings.”

His eyes widened, bewilderment coming over his face. “What-? What’re you talking about?”

She sighed, shaking her head. She really didn’t want to hurt his feelings, but she had to be honest with him. “I know you’ve had issues with teachers in the past. You did tell me how, before me, you didn’t really like teachers because you felt they were judging you. And you said that I didn’t… You said I treat you different, but all I do is treat you how I would any other student. And you’re young, so you’re probably are just confusing respect with love-”

Bloodshed suddenly grabbed her arms. Poor Thornstriker gave a small cry, gasping as she pushed back into the wall with her wrists pinned against it. Fear came over her as she looked up at him, his eyes narrowed at her. It made her pale, wiggling against him but to no avail. Primus, she knew he was strong, but she couldn’t even break free!

Her eyes darted to the door again. Primus, she prayed no one came in here. This would be an even greater misunderstanding than before! There were many faculty members looking to find ways to expel Bloodshed… If someone saw this, they would think he was attacking her! It would have been all they needed to try and get him kicked out.

“Bloodshed, let go-!”

“I like you,” he said, his voice wrapped with hurt and desperation. “Miss Thornstriker, I like you so much…” He moved one of her pinned hands to his chest, placing it right against her heart. “This isn’t a misunderstanding, I’m not settling - I know I like you!”

Thornstriker couldn’t stop herself from blushing brightly. He was so earnest in his confession, probably showing more emotion now than she had never seen from him before! And she could feel his heart beating hard against her hand. A part of her just wanted to blame it on his adrenaline, but the way he was staring at her… He looked so frantic and serious. She had honestly never seen this expression from him before; she wasn’t sure if anyone ever had.

“I just want you to give me a chance. Just a chance; it’s not like you have to marry me by the end of the year! Just… I like you so much, Miss Thornstriker. I just want you to see me as a man, just try… Please.”

She didn’t know what to say. He seemed so serious… And maybe he was serious. Maybe he did like her romantically. But even if that was the case, she had to discourage him. She was probably the first person he had even liked like this; she didn’t want him to just settle for her. He was still so young and had his whole life ahead of him – he couldn’t just settle on the first person he had feelings for!

Not to mention she didn’t want to use her privilege in the first place. If her parents found out, they would be the ones to make her settle. Bloodshed, in their eyes, was a perfect husband because of his status and relationship to Bombrush, a high society man. They would just push and push until she married him. Primus, it was the only reason why they allowed her to teach her! They just wanted her to find a high society husband to make themselves look good… She wanted to date and marry someone she liked, not someone who could make them happy.

Thornstriker managed to pull her hands free, holding them to her chest in order to calm down her own beating heart. “Please, Bloodshed… The privilege… I can’t just use it so impulsively. A-And I don’t want you to settle when you have your whole life ahead of you-”

“I’m not settling.” His voice was firm, even frustrated; it was surprised her, but before she could reply back, he continued. “If you fall in love with me and marry me, I would be happy. Hell, it’s what I want, Miss Thornstriker. I’m serious, I like you so much…”

“Bloodshed-!”

“Do you want me to prove it?”

She blinked, looking up and gasping when she saw him lean closer to her. He boxed her in against the wall, trapping her in between his arms.

“I’ll prove it to you right now, if that’s what you want.”

It didn’t take a genius to figure out what he was trying to do. Primus, he was a hundred percent serious about this! The door wasn’t locked, someone could come in, and either she would be fired or Bloodshed would be expelled! She had to do something to stop this, to try and deter him from going any further!

Clearly though, just telling him that they were teacher and student matter little to him. And he wanted to prove how serious he was, and Primus only knew what that entailed. She had to think of something!

So, just as his face got closer to hers, she threw up her hands and pressed them against his mouth. “W-Wait!”

He stopped, eyes widening in surprise. He even leaned back a bit, putting more space in between them.

It was enough for Thornstriker to bring down her arms, face still red and breathing heavily. She got him to stop, but now she had to think of a way to make him give up. There had to be something that would make him reconsider or at least understand that settling for her would have been a mistake. She had to get him to think and realize that there were other girls out there, close to his age, that he could fall in love with.

Her eyes glanced at the calendar on her desk. They glazed over a few dates circled in red market; dates when finals were and when grades were due before final report cards went out…

It suddenly hit her. Finals were coming up in three weeks. Applications for being able to enact her privilege were due at the end of May. Students would be getting their final grades back the week before. And Bloodshed, who was an average student, wanted to prove that her was serious… It might come across as cruel, but she had to try. She had to make it seem impossible.

“F-Finals are coming up,” she said carefully, bringing down her hands. “If… If you can get a 90 or higher on all of your finals, I… I’ll acknowledge how… how serious you are, and I’ll put in my application to… have a chance to date you next year.”

She couldn’t look him in the eye. She was giving him such unfair terms. They both knew that when it came to sciences and mathematics, Bloodshed wasn’t the best. The highest he had even scored on a math exam was an 81… Getting a 90 would most likely be impossible for him, and she knew that.

Bloodshed just stared at her. She couldn’t tell if he was angry or hurt, but his eyes were just narrowed at her, studying over her. His hands balled up into fists against the wall. His jaw clenched as his gaze turned to look at the floor. Thornstriker felt even worse than before, but she had to stop herself from comforting him. This was the only way…

“… Fine.”

Her eyes widened. Wait, he was agreeing to this?! She opened her mouth to say something when he pushed away from her, allowing her to see the determined look on his face. Oh Primus, why did he look even more serious than before?! This was supposed to deter him, not making him even more eager to prove himself!

“Wait, Bloodshed-!”

“If I get 90s or higher on all my finals, you’ll do it?”

He was a hundred percent serious about this. A part of her was almost flattered that he was going to try his hardest just for her, but… She knew she couldn’t let herself get wrapped up in it. Even if Bloodshed tried his best, there just wasn’t anyway he could do well on his math or science tests. His other subjects, she knew he could ace without trouble, but those two…

So, taking a deep breath, she nodded. “Yes… I promise.”

A heavy silence fell onto them, the air growing tense. But before she could say anything else, Bloodshed turned away from her and walked back over to the desk he put his backpack on. She couldn’t find it in her to follow him, merely holding her hands to her chest as she bit her bottom lip. Even if it was cruel… It was the only way.

Bloodshed threw his bag over his shoulder before giving her once last look. There wasn’t anger or resentment or even desperation… Nothing but pure determination, with his eyes locked on her. It was enough to make her cheeks redden, but she couldn’t look away. She had never seen him look at anyone like this before. It was too much.

“I like you, Miss Thornstriker,” he said, his cheeks darkening a shade. “And I’ll prove it to you… I promise.”

She couldn’t say anything in response, but Bloodshed seemed fine with that. She watched him walk out of her classroom, leaving her alone to process everything. One of her hands came up to her lips, the poor teacher blushing bright red as she slumped against the wall.

Primus, he really liked her. It seemed really impossible to deny… But this was for the best. Regardless of his feelings, Bloodshed was too young to be devoting himself to just one person for the rest of his life. He had already made mistakes before when it came to the opposite sex, like sleeping with women he didn’t love, seeing older woman instead of just dating girls his age… She had to make him be responsible with this.

When he failed, he could think about things. He would come to realize that settling for her would just hold him back in the future. She did the right thing… Now she had just to hope that this would actually work and would come back to bite her in the end.


End file.
